


Told. You. So.

by Celede



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celede/pseuds/Celede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little (completely un-beta'd) fluffy bunny that popped into my head just now. A fix up to the end of Civil War, not even really a fix up but a little addition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint glared as Natasha strode up to his glass cell.

“Don’t even…” he warned.

“I do believe this is the part where I say ‘I told you this was going to happen!’” Natasha interrupted.

“What the hell are you talking about!” Clint spluttered.

“I called you about the Accords, you said ‘I’m retired’, I said ‘You’re going to end up in jail’ and here we are” Natasha said, sweeping her arm around the room. “Told. You. So”

“This isn’t jail Tasha! This is some weird ass, super max, military, deep sea bunker!” Clint yelled.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him.

“Fine, you were right, you’re always right, I should never do anything else you tell me to….” Clint said as he let out an exasperated sigh, “Are you going to get me out of this thing?”

“I’m still deciding…” 

“Natasha!” called Steve, “Can you get these things unlocked? It won’t be long before someone notices we’re here.”

“Yeah, do you think you could continue this delightful domestic after we escape the floating death prison?” quipped Sam.

Natasha sighed and headed over the control panel.

“Hey! You’re the Black Widow, you’re fantastic, I’m a big fan!” said Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* More than one chapter?! How unlike me!! There's some language in here, I'm not sure if it's covered by the rating but I'm sure someone will tell me if it's not! :-)

Natasha didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath until she hit the last key and the doors to the cells slid open. Steve and Sam rushed to Wanda’s side whilst Natasha crossed the floor and pulled Clint into her arms.

“Hey, I’m ok. It’s ok Tasha” he comforted her. She pulled back and smiled at his creased brow. 

“Everyone’s ok right?” he asked.

“Everyone is fine. I relocated them to the Charlie site before meeting up with Steve. I mean, Laura is FINE, Coop is pissed he’s going to miss the semi-final, Lila wants to know if this means she can get a kitten and Nate… well he threw up on me but I’m not taking it personally” she replied.

“Charlie?” Steve asked, walking up to them with his arm around a shaking Wanda

“Comes after Bravo” Natasha raised her eyebrow.

“The farm was our Bravo location, we have a few off the gird places we can relocate to if the need arises,” Clint explained “I mean I know Tony would never willing give up my family, but better safe than sorry right?”

“This is all very interesting I’m sure but in my experience, after you break out of a cell, you really don’t stand around having a chat in the jail” interrupted Scott.

“You’re right, let’s get out of here,” said Steve making his way towards the door.

Clint took two steps before stopping suddenly and whirling around.

“Wait, you said Laura was fine, do you mean she’s fine or F.I.N.E?”

Natasha raised her eyebrow again.

“What is the difference?” Wanda asked

“Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional." said Scott

“Shit” was all Clint could manage.

“Come on,” Natasha urged as she walked past him, punching him in the arm.

“OW! What the hell!” Clint spluttered.

“That’s for pulling your punches by the way” Natasha called.

“I wonder what happened to the Alpha site,” Sam whispered to Wanda.


End file.
